Pandemic
by MrE390
Summary: Ever since I heard that 86 ponys were in the hospital i had to make this lol hope you lik it and enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Pandemic

By MrE380

Chapter 1 This is War

We are always going to fight war, may it be against ourselves, or against virus, there is always going to be war~ Shadow

All of the Pegasus had finish bringing water to Cloudsdale so more rain clouds could be made later in the future. Almost every Pegasus except for Thunderlane, and 86 others that could not make it because they were all sick from the feather flu. Just like any other flu, you get sick, you cough, might run a fever, don't want to eat anything. But this Feather Flu is something different, as for 86 other Pegasus had caught the disease and they were all in the hospital. Rumble, the younger brother to Thunderlane was lucky enough to not catch the disease but he still needed to see his brother to see how he has been doing and to tell him that everyone got the job done. When Rumble walk to the hospital, he was shock to see every nurse running around so busy. Nurse Redheart ran pass Rumble completely unaware that the little guy was even there. "Excuse me Miss." Rumble said politely. "Do you know where my older brother is at?"

"I'm so sorry but I am just too busy to help you search for your brother, this Feather Flu is extremely contagious please come back another time." Said Nurse Redheart as she continues to run off, to help another patient out. Rumble did not like the idea to leave his older brother alone in the hospital, he was the first Pegasus to had caught the disease so Rumble was kind of worry about him. But Thunderlane will never leave Rumble alone; he made a promise to his little brother.

One week went by and it was a Saturday when Rumble went back to the hospital, there are 80 pony's in the hospital now. Only nine got to go home over the past week but three new patients came in, more pony's where leaving then coming but eighty is still high, even for Ponyvill Hospital where the max patients they can hold are sixty. This is almost as bad when Applejack made the Bake Bads and almost got the entire town sick.

Rumble was able to found his brothers room, cautiously Rumble open the door not to wake his brother but the as the door slowly open the more loudly the door creek. Which wok his brother, "Rumble?" Thunderlane ask very sickly.

"Hi there brother." Rumble replied in a quiet voice.

"Did we made it?" Thunderlane ask with a cough.

"We did, we couldn't have made it without Fluttershy's help."

"Fluttershy…help?" Thunderlane repeated back with some more coughs. "You guys must have been only a few wing power short if she had to help." Thunderlane chuckled a little but with each chuckled he made it only hurt him more.

Rumble smiled knowing how hard Thunderlane is trying to hold himself together. "You are going to be all right Big brother?"

"Of course I am Rumble, I'm not going to leave you, if I can beat this horrible hospital food, then I can beat this stupid feather flu." Thunderlane chuckled some more but with each chuckled that he made he cough just a little more, till the last cough which sounded like a smokers cough.

"I just wanted to see how you are brother bye." Rumble was about to step out of the room, being in a room with a sick pony might get him sick as well.

"Wait!" Thunderlane said at the top of his lungs which was not loud at all. "Don't forget that promise I made to you Rumble."

Rumble smiled. "I won't." As he closes the door, Rumble notices one of the nurses starting to cough a little. Rumble found one of those nurse masks and place it over his face so he won't get sick as he made his way outside of the hospital he saw one pony on a stretcher with a smokers cough, this pony was cough worst then Thunderlane was and right before one of the nurse turn the corner to the ER room one of them let out a slight cough.


	2. Chapter 2 One Last Letter

Chapter 2 One Last Letter

"You are truly not dead until you write your will" ~Shadow

One week, one week pass by, there was about the same amount of pony's getting sick as there was before, Miss. Cheerilee tried to talk to her advisor to get school to be close so the dieses wont spread all over her students. But the principal wouldn't listen, saying that just like every flu they come and they will go and that there was no need to panic. Annoyed, the elementary school teacher had class like schedule and the only thing on any filly mind was the sick. As the students whispered to each other about how their family is doing, Miss. Cheerilee took role, and notices that one filly was still not present, Rumble. Understanding that there is a flu virus going around she could understand why he had not been going to school lately for his older brother is sick with the flu and in the hospital.

During Lunch and every filly was outside either playing Four Square, Tic Tac Toe, or just a friendly game of Tag, every filly was outside and enjoying the nice sunny weather. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were coming up with a new plan to get their cutie marks. Scootaloo, as usual came up with the most ridiculous of plans. "I got it!" Shouted the excited filly under a tree with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"Did you got an apple?" Ask Apple Bloom as Scootaloo was inside the apple tree.

"I already an apple, but I know how we can get our cutie marks!"

Sweetie Belle sighed. "Scootaloo" moan Sweetie Belle, every time you get one of your ideas something goes wrong, wasn't it your idea to make Miss. Cherriliee and Apple Blooms brother to fall in love?" Sweeite Belle pointed out.

Apple Bloom joins in on the conversation. "And we all know how much fun and a good idea that was."

Scootaloo jump down from the tree landing right next to the two fillies. "That was a long time ago girls, this time I got it, we can all be doctors!" Both of the girls Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle did not join in on Scootaloo idea of getting their cutie mark right away. "What's wrong girls?"

Sweetie Belle remains quite as Apple Bloom told Scootaloo what was on her mind. "That's a great idea and all, but with this flu virus going around don't you think it might be a good idea to let the real doctors do the medical stuff first?"

"No Apple Bloom." Said Scootaloo as she pulled both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom closer to her. "This is the perfect time; if we can cure these sick ponies faster than our doctors we are surely able to get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo put both of her hooves up in the air and both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gave Scootaloo a brohoof.

The following day when school had ended the Cutie Mark Crusaders had set up a stand, there was a sign and it read, "Get well, get better, come to the CMC hospital clinic." As the Cutie Mark Crusaders sat and wait for some pony to give them a visit. Apple Bloom did not like the quietness of the town. "I don't like this Scootaloo, ponyvill is a ghost town since every pony is sick."

"It's only us Pegasus that are sick Apple Bloom, but I don't live up there, so that is why we set up shop down here!" Not too long after did Ruble came walking by minding his own business, Scootaloo notice him right away. "It's Rumble!" Mumble Scootaloo under breath.

Sweetie Belle who heard Scootaloo saying Rumbles name and then noticing him off into the differences decided to tease Scootaloo for a little bit. All the filly's tease Scootaloo at school about Rumble saying that she likes him even though she denies it heavy every time. "Rumble!" Said Sweetie in her sweet voice. Rumble, who had no idea what was going on heard his name being called, stop, and took a look at the Cutie Mark Cursaders. Scootaloo tried to make Sweetie be quite. "Could you come here for a minute?"

"What are you doing Sweetie?" Ask Scootaloo furiously with a quiet voice.

Even Apple Bloom joins in on the fun as Rumble was approaching the stand. "How is your brother doing Rumble?" Ask Apple Bloom as she blinks her eyelids multiplies of time.

"My brother is still sick Apple Bloom." Rumble said quietly. "Nurse Redheart does not know how all of these others ponies are getting sick, but she is doing the best she can."

"How about the rest of your family?" Ask Scootaloo.

"My brother is my only family Scootaloo."

Scootaloo said nothing; she knows how hard it is to not have a big family like Apple Bloom or Sweetie Belle has. Apple Bloom kept on flirting with Rumble. "That must be terrible, we here at the CMC Hospital Clinic we have everything you need to fight that dirty flu just in case you might get the snuffles."

Rumble smiled but denied the offer. "Thank you Apple Bloom but I don't think I will need anything right now." Rumble dip his head in respect and said. "I need to get going." And without waiting for a good buy Rumble carried on.

The Cuite Mark Cursaders wave him a goodbye; Apple Bloom elbowed Scootallo in her side and said. "You like him."

"NO I DON'T!" Shouted Sootaloo back as the two fillies' started to get into a little bit of a ply fight with each other.


	3. Chapter 3 Never Back Down

Chapter 3 Never Back Down

"Are you a loser if you try something but fail? The trick into beating something that is hard to eat is to never back down." Night Wing

Rumble stood outside of the room that his brother was in, he was coughing, and puking, Nurse Redheart and three other nurses had to rush in and try to restrain the poor Pegasus from chocking on his own puke. "You promise brother…you promise." Said Rumble in a whisper as he was watching his brother dying for this disease that he had, the Feather Flu.

Rumble walk outside of the hospital, he couldn't watch his brother o to pain anymore, once outside Rumble saw more pony's getting sick. This Feather Flu is not just attacking Pegasus, its attacking every pony in the town. Scootaloo happen to walk by the hospital, to notice that Rumble had a face mask on. "Rumble!" she shouted a little bit farther away so he could hear her. As Scootaloo got closer to him in a calmer tone she asks how his brother was doing. Rumble did not answer right away, he would like to say that Thunder Lane is doing great but that's not the case. Rumble did not have to answer the question in words, his eyes told the whole story and that was enough for Scootaloo."I am so sorry Rumble, how long did he have this flu now?"

"Over a month now." Rumble said quietly.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Scootaloo, he will pull through, he always had before and he gave me a promise and my brother had never broken his promises before."

Scootaloo smiled that Rumble still had hope in his soul, even though you could tell from the sound of his voice that the only bit of hope that was still in the poor filly was fading fast. "Why don't you come back to school Rumble? You are missing a lot ever there, ever since your brother got sick you never came to school."

"I know Scootaloo." Rumble sad sadly, as he paused to take a breath before continuing. "It is just…who is going to take care of the house if there is no one there to watch it?"

Scootaloo smiled. "How about Fluttershy? She could help out."

"Yeah…I guess."

Scootaloo step closer to Rumble to comfort him some, it was a nice jester but it still may Rumble felt uncomfterable none the less. "You need to go back to school Rumble, class is going to start soon you know."

"Yeah I know." The two fillies started to walk to school just a little bit then Rumble said. "Scootaloo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it Rumble…don't want the others to start to think I am getting soft or anything." Scootaloo said with a smile as the two of them walk back to school together.


	4. Chapter 4 Nameless Warning

Chapter 4 Nameless Warning

"In is world e are fighting two wars, the first war is with ourselves, the seconded war is against the most deadliest thing alive…virus" Night Wing

"OK class time to take out of your text book and turn to page." Miss Cheerilee coughs a little bit and the whole class gasps. "Oh no, I don't have the Feather Flu kids, it was only just a cough nothing to worry about. Now turn to page 96 and let's begin.

Rumble shook his head, and in a whisper he said. "That's what my brother had, a cough." The filly's around him that could hear him move close. "Next there was sweating, and a fever." The class look back at Miss. Cheerilee, one notice a drop of sweat coming from her forehead. "Then there was shorten of breath."

"Now…Apple Bloom…can you tell me what we had just read?" Ask Miss. Cheerilee who was breathing just a little bit more heavily.

"The last sighed is weakness in the muscles." Said Rumble as he watch his teacher took a seat and then the whole class jump and screamed saying that she had the Feather Flu. The class was all in panic as filly's started to run out of that class room as fast as they could. The only three that stayed was Rumble, Miss Cheerilee and Scootaloo. Both Scootaloo and Miss. Cheerilee were wondering what just happen. Rumble sighed and put his hospital mask back on and slowly got up from his hair and headed out of the classroom.

Four months go by and the whole town is in a state of panic, it started small, and then it spread. Even Nurse Redheart had caught the disease but she still is doing her job. The sky was filled with red, and black smog, as other pony's tried to burn away things, Lyra, Bon Bon, every Pony in the town is either sick, or is dying. Only the healthy can move to another town. Green Plains or Canterlot, Green Plains is closer, but it is not really cleaner. "What do you mean that you won't take any more ponies?" Shouted a mare that was scared out of her mind as she bang on the doors to Green Plains.

"They are scared Night Wing." Said Blue as he could hear their screams.

Green Cloud, a green pony who smokes for a living is the town elder, even though he is the same age as Blue and Night Wing. "These are dark times, the devil did not came to Georgia…he came over here."

Over in Canterlot, Twilight and her friends was able to get out of Ponyville as fast as they could, as Twilight could see the smoke coming from Ponyville. "Oh dear…Princess isn't there anything that we can do?" Ask Twilight in a worry voice.

"I wish there was Twilight, but we can't risk send any other pony's over there, they might get sick as well, and if that Feather Flu virus comes over here…then who can save us?" Twilight sighed as she look back at the smoke, there was nothing that she could do then, and there is nothing that she could do now."

Back in Ponyville it was every pony for themselves. As others where breaking windows, grabbing all of the food that they can before it was gone. Carrot Top's house got destroyed and burn because she would not let another pony take her last remaining food, for her and her friends so they burn her and her home. Granny Smith refused to leave her home that she had live in most of her life so Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, and Big Macintosh had to leave without her, no pony heard word from her since. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy move back up to Clouds Dale, but even there the flu has still been spotted since it attacks the Pegasus first. Pegasus's are now exile from Ponyville, Green Plains, and Canterlot, there only home is in Clouds Dale but some are either too young to fly, or is too weak to fly all the way up there, so Rumble and Scootaloo are now living together in an abandon cave, far away from others as for Scootaloo cannot fly to Clouds Dale and Rumble is not going to leave his brother behind. "Hey…Rumble…can I ask you a question?" Ask Scootaloo who was both tired and scared as the rain came in. since Pegasus are not allowed back on land, they made it rain and had not cleared up the weather, even though Unicorns at times try to move it.

"Ok Scootaloo, what's the question?"

"What…is the promises that your brother made to you?"

"I can't tell you Scootaloo, it's a secret promises that we also promise not to break by telling any other pony.


	5. Chapter 5 Young

Chapter 5 Young

"When we are young, we think we are invincible, when we are old, we think that even a cough can kill us." Night Wing

A week later there was no Pegasus in Ponyville, Thunderlane still stayed in the hospital, only because Nurse Redheart refused to let him go over to Clouds Dale, Nurse Redheart had gotten so sick over time that she now stays in the same room as Thunderlane does. Both Scootaloo and Rumble have been to afraid to go outside during the day, they wait till it's really dark out, and when all of the ponies are asleep to sneak into town to steal even little bits of food, even if that means stealing it from the garage. But is it really stealing from the garbage if they are going to throw it away anyway? Scootaloo doesn't think so. It was only a week after the two pony's had spent in there new homes that Scootaloo was the next one to get sick, now she has been unable to move like she used to, and yet Rumble still remains to be un sick, even though he must had spent with the sick the most, dealing with his brother who got the virus first and now Scootaloo. With a cough Scootaloo was laying on the ground, Rumble put his blanket over her, she wanted to say no, but knows that Rumble wouldn't listen to her. "Rumble," Scootaloo said in between coughs.

"Yes Scootaloo?"

"Can you…make me a promise?"

"What is it?"

"Not to leave me."

"I won't Scootaloo…promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Cross my heart…hope to fly…stick a cupcake in my eye I promise not to leave you." Knowing that Rumble Pinkie Promise not to leave her she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Rumble gave Scootaloo a warm kiss on her forehead, something that his brother did a lot for him when he was young, it didn't help him get better but the thought of someone you love still caring for you always made him felt good.

"Uh…Rainbow Dash." Said Fluttershy in a shy voice. "I think we are missing a few fillies."

"Not every Pegasus can make it up to Clouds Dale Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash responded. "I just hope that the ones that are still down there get better soon."

In Ponyville there was a riot that was going on over at the hospital, all of the earth pony's and unicorns where outrage that Thunderlane still gets to stay in the hospital while there are others pony's in the town that needs that room just as bad. And he has been there before this pandemic even struck. Thunderlane, who could barely even keep his eyes together, was starting to welcome death, and when the riot came not only did he had no energy to fight back, he welcome them. "Let's get rid of the pledge then our lives will go back to normal!"

Rumble could hear commotion coming from Ponyville, as he look outside he could see what looks like fire, a new one that was just getting started as well, curiosity Rumble wanted to check what was going on, but he never breaks a promise as he look back to the sick Scootaloo on the ground still. "I'll be back Scootaloo." He said in a whisper as he gave Scootaloo a kiss on her forehead to make sure she knows that he is going to return. Rumble took a look outside to make sure that no pony could see him then headed off to town where he saw his brother being on a stake. One pony said a few choice words, another made a quick speech. "This all started because Thunderlane had a cough, next thing we know the whole town has Feather Flu…I say get rid of Thunderlane we can get rid of this flu!" the rest cheered in agreement as the one that made the speech started to set the bottom of the stake on fire. Rumble let out a high pitch squeak that gave his position away. "What was that?" "A PEGAUSES HE ALSO PART OF THE PROBLEM WE MUST GET RID OF HIM AS WELL!" Rumble ran away as fast as he could and while his older brother started to get burn alive. He had nothing to do with this; he never wanted to be sick, why are they burning him? Ask Rumble as he was running for his life to who knows where.

Scootaloo was a long ways away but she heard the crowed and woke up, Rumble was nowhere to be found. "Rumble." She mumbles with tears. "You…you promise that you were not going to leave me." She said as she heard the angry coward chasing after Rumble.

Over in Canterlot Twilight was watching the smoke from the burning flesh of a Pegasus, Apple Jack walk next to her. "Don't look at it sugar cube. It's not a pretty sight."

Twilight sighed. "I just that…all of the Pegasus are OK."

Apple Bloom came running over to Apple Jack as fast as she could. "Apple Jack. There is a big problem.

"What is it?" Ask Apple Jack.

"I can't find Scootaloo anywhere! I know she is a Pegasus and all of them have to be in Clouds Dale but she can't fly yet and word is coming from Ponyville that they just capture a young Pegasus and going to burn it!"

Apple Jack quickly looks over to Twilight and fear was in her eyes, are they really going to murder a young filly? With a nod from Apple Jack the two pony's rush over to Canterlot as fast as they could, right before they left the room they found Rarity and Pinkie Pie; they told them what has been going on in Ponyville and had to stop them. Everyone agreed and Twilight uses her magic to teleport back into Ponyville praying that they may not be too late.


	6. Chapter 6 Invisible Enemy

Chapter 6 The invisible enemy

"If you believe in something, even if you try to deny it, then that thing that you believe in still has effect on you." Night Wing

Twilight had teleported when the crowd had capture Rumble. "Stop you are all crazy!"

"This has nothing to do with you Twilight Sparkle!" Called one pony. "We are only trying to get rid of the pledge!" The rest of the pony's cheered in agreement.

"By murdering a filly!" Twilight shouted back. "This pledged is all in your head, you let it control your mind, and the Feather Flu can only make Pegasus sick!"

A mare object what Twilight was saying. "But we all had the signs, coughing, sneezing, and a rise in tempter." The rest of the crowd agreed with the mare.

"That's because you got a little bit of a fever, the other sign for the Feather Flu is diarrhea…does any of you have that?" It took some time but then most of the ponies started to move around like they did have diarrhea, this made them panic some more when Twilight had to calm them back down. "That is not even part of the Feather Flu!"

"Then how did 86 Pegasus get the Feather Flu then?" One pony objected.

"There was only eight, but some pony's in Green Plains where doing stuff that they were not supposed to be doing, got sick, and had to get taken over to the Pony Hospital in Ponyville, the rest of you took it the wrong way!" The rest of the pony's started to feel there symptoms slowly going away as Twilight talk some more. "It's a scientific fact that if you believe you have this symptoms, then you will start to act like you have the disease, every single pony in this town thought they had the disease and that was how all of you guys all got sick, because you all thought you were going to die, but no pony had died from the Feather Flu, it only makes you sick, but not enough to kill some pony."

Concoction was going on in the crowd, what Twilight was saying was making since, then…what about Thunderlane? Rumble spoke for his older brother. "Is my brother OK?" There was a cough coming from the back of the crowd, as the Pony's made a hall Rumble eyes widen, it was Thunderlane! "Brother!" said the little filly as he ran over to his older brother.

"Got to love charcoaled, being burn at night wouldn't you say so Rumble?" Thnuderlane said with a cough as he held his brother tight. "I told you that I wasn't going to break my promise Rumble."

Rumble held his brother tight then remembered something, the promise that he made for Scootaloo! Without saying a word Rumble broke free from his brother's arm and ran over to where Scootaloo was still at. When he got there he was happy to see her still there with a smile on her face as he arrived. "It's ok Scootaloo, the Feather Flu is over now…we won." Scootaloo cough a little, too weak to lift her head she just smiled and closed her eyes thankful that their lives will go back to normal now.

One month later the lifestyle in Ponyville had gotten back to normal and Green Cloud got his medical linseed taken away for getting so many ponies' sick in Green Plains. In the classroom Scootaloo did not sat next to Rumble, she sat in the front with the rest of her friends, Diamond Terraria and Silver Spoon still blame Scootaloo for the disease, and Thunderlane made a full recovery, no pony died because of the Feather Flu, but it was a very value lesson that most ponies are not going to forget anytime soon.


End file.
